Pierce Sullivan
Full name: General Sir Pierce Ford Sullivan Nicknames: N/A Age: Actual age - 124; Immortal age - 61 Date of birth: November 20, 1888 Place of birth: Leicestershire County, England Occupation: Everything from voice-over actor to mail carrier to DJ at the Hellfire vampire bar. Grade: N/A Faction: Nomad Background History: Pierce hails from the Midlands, the English countryside, and is a well-known and well-respected British Army General. He was knighted by the King in the 1930s, has published numerous articles in military journals, and even has a chapter devoted to his career in most British military history books. His tactical warfare skills and style of responding before the enemy can react are still written about and credited to this day. In 1916, Pierce was a Major-General stationed in Bulgaria (right on the border to Romania) during WWI. It was there he met a persistent woman named Mariana Nicolae - who brought him soup each and every chilly winter night despite the fact that Pierce knew he was not to fraternize with the locals. But he broke his rule and the two began a passionate affair, short-lived as it was. Pierce was in love with Mariana and devastated when he had to leave her to return to Britain - their son, Leo, was born seven months later. Pierce attempted to keep in touch with Mariana via letters but since she traveled so much she didn't often have a permanent address. Eventually, Pierce married Lady Margaret and while their relationship was volatile at first (both intensely hating the arranged marriage) they eventually grew to be great friends and respect each other. He sent for his son when Leo was seventeen, and the boy was exposed to the same type of life Pierce had - a strict military academy training and years of uncertainty about where he'd be the next day. Pierce lost touch with Leo after Mariana's death and when Leo was sent to Italy to work for military intelligence. He had no idea his son had been changed into a vampire. In 1949, at the close of WWII, he was asked to go on a recon mission. It was a last hurrah for Pierce, something he felt he had to do for his country since his wife was dead by now and he had no reason not to complete the mission. His plane went down somewhere over the Rhine (shoddy craftsmanship, he says) and he thought he was done for - until his broken body was dragged through the grass, away from the wreckage and flames. This was when he was bitten, either meant as a meal or someone deliberately changed him, but needless to say he was surprised when he awoke. But even from the first day, Pierce has never tasted human blood. He has always preferred to hunt animals, claiming that he had enough killing when he was a human and didn't need any more. Pierce also chooses not to develop or use the gift he has and can count on one hand the number of times he's actually controlled someone's mind. He traveled for awhile, all over the world from Alaska to Dubai, and eventually reuinted with his son in Romania. Now Pierce continues to see the world and will come back to Romania on occasion to visit Leo. He also has a fondness for Kat, Leo's sister of sorts, and even played the role of DJ at her wedding reception. Family/Connections: Leo Nicolae (son) Lady Margaret Constance Sullivan (wife; deceased) Mariana Nicolae (former partner; deceased) Powers Basic vampire skills. Can hear and change a person's psyche (their unconscious and conscious thoughts). OOC Info NPC driven by: Kim PB: Jeremy Irons 'Journal: ' N/A